Spin tha Bend
Spin the Bend is the 6th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics 1: b.g. Get off the block this my first and last time tellin' bitches Second step I spin tha bend, bussin, wettin bitches I'm goin back to my old self, pullin my chopper of the shelf Wackin' you bitches until it's no one left I don't play when I'm off in some drama you know me It's kill or be killed when you beefin' wit b.g And nothing less than a hundred out the drum clearing the street Yellow tapes and white sheets on yo block all week Bitch niggas that can't take the heat stay concealed They know if they get caught in the middle they won't live Ain't no other way for me to keep it besides real Disrespecting my mind, no doubt you a done deal I'ma blocka, chicka bang, chick bust I'ma boom, chicka rat, tat, tat ya home up It's bout it when I pulled up get got it gone with the wind You bet not be nowhere on the block when I spin tha bend 2: juvenile Spots I be discoverin', niggas I be trumblin' Stoppin' up on bubblin, from one side to the other end Hoppin' out the bubble benz, poppin' him and other friends Bitches I be smotherin' niggas just be stutterin' Juvenile don't run no mo' I been through this shit before Spin a bend kick in yo door, lay it all down on the floor Tell me something I don't no, all you bitches gotta go Give me please all of the coke or I'ma shoot you in yo throat Fuck it I'ma never stop, standin' on whateva block Lookin' for the cheddar spot, open up a better shop I'ma jet when it get hot, keep everything that I got Damn it if I'm straight or not, I'm gone always be on top Niggas wanna do me in, I'm here come and pursue it then Heads I'm gone be shootin' and you will never move again I'm not a gentleman or sweeter then cinnamon Everytime I spin tha bend they say "oh no it's him again" 3: turk *Look, look* Nothin but soldiers where I stay, niggas dressin' in camouflage Real niggas 'bout pullin triggas and doin' drive-by's Cut-throaters and snakes, keep the murder rate high Niggas who carry kays ready for war at any time Killas who hit ya spot and don't care who be outside People they call it hots sell heroin and rocks Hallways & cuts, stay duckin them cops Stay on they p's & q's you bet not try and plot Nigga if you do believe you gone get chopped 50 fly at you like birds in a flock And if you gotta crew one by one they gone drop And if you got that work we closing down ya shop My niggas be thugged out, jabows and reeboks Bush fades and braides no designs and flat-tops From the youngest to the oldest, they nuts lettin' em drop Spin yo bend like a dryer takin you off yo block nigga 4: lil wayne *Ah ahh, what what what what what, ah ahh, ah ahh, what what what what what La lah, what, what what what what what, listen, hot boys nigga* It's time to break a nigga off and make him feel the flame I don't no what be in tight sent me to kill a maan Steal a maan, a vest can't conceal ya maan All the surgery in the world can't heal ya pain Cause I spin bends, lil' weezy hoppin' out first wit two m-10's Ready to tear a nigga shirt and push his ribs in Fill him wit hot ones Run up on the blcok wit nothin but shotguns I'ma young nigga, wig splitter, head busta I said I bust heads da da da da did I stutta I swept and spray, ridin through my nigga Police don't play so why do you? listen You can run but you can't hide I come wit a gun, cock, aim, fi Late at night I will ride maan When I spin a bend niggas die maan, fa real! {*Beat rides out then fades*}